


What Would You Have Me Do?

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, French Kissing, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and his LI share a very, very intimate moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Have Me Do?

Madeleine didn’t know what had gotten into her that day. Perhaps it was because of a lengthy conversation between her and a regular patient: an aging Spanish woman who recently inherited her British husband’s wealth as well as his large estate situated on the outskirts of the Davenport Homestead. Madeleine expressed her condolences during their first meeting, even though the woman never seemed too heartbroken over his death.

That wasn’t the only thing she learned about the widow. Once Madeleine was finished with her routine medical check up, her patient talked for hours about her many adventures across continents alongside her husband, traveling to cities like Casablanca, Vienna, and Venice for Carnival. She was a fascinating woman and Madeleine admired her very much.

But the most surprising personal topic they conversed about was her colourful past as a courtesan in Paris. She even admitted, rather enthusiastically, to “escorting” various lords during a brief stay at Versailles. Unlike most other physicians, Madeleine never judged the widow, despite leaving the manor every week with her doctor’s bag in one hand and a bright red flush across her face.

One discussion in particular managed to stay with Madeleine even as she made her way back to the Homestead. For the rest of the afternoon, she decided to help Prudence with any farm chores she needed assistance with while Connor and Warren worked out in the field. Suddenly she remembered something the widow mentioned and began blushing profusely.

“Is everything alright, Madeleine?” Prudence asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She replied, wiping her sweat-drenched forehead.

“But you look so flustered. Do you need to sit down? Let me fetch you some water.”

“That would be wonderful, Prudence. Thank you so much.” They withdrew themselves to the nearest shade, taking a momentary break, though it didn’t help Madeleine much. It only gave her a better view of Connor, who decided to remove his shirt while working due to the unbearable heat.

Madeleine had seen his naked body many times before, but she never really appreciated it until that moment. Every time she was either cleaning a new wound or stitching up yet another scar. Now she could look at his beautiful brown skin, which was always so warm whenever she touched it, his wide chest, perfect for laying her head upon, and his muscular back. Madeleine also noticed that Connor had gained a little bit of extra weight, no doubt from all those elaborate meals they usually cooked together. She almost began to feel lightheaded, but not because of the sun.

That evening, Madeleine quietly retreated to the upstairs living area. She sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest as she thought about what happened at Prudence and Warren’s farm. Did she want Connor in that way? The answer to that question seemed rather obvious. But how would she go about asking if he felt the same? The very last thing she wanted to do was invade his personal boundaries. In a way, Madeleine almost felt ashamed at herself for even having such thoughts about him.

“There you are.” She looked over her shoulders and saw Connor standing in the doorway. “I have been looking everywhere for you.”

As he sat down beside her, Madeleine gave him a brief smile before awkwardly lowering her gaze. She tried to remain composed but within seconds of him joining her, she was already blushing while nervously playing with her hands. “Is something wrong?” Connor asked.

“I… never mind.”

“What is it, Madeleine?”

“No, it is too embarrassing.”

“I doubt that.”

Madeleine took a few deep breaths, as though her stomach was twisting in knots. A couple seconds passed before she decided to come out with it. She had to know if the feeling was mutual, if Connor had the same thoughts. If he didn’t, Madeleine would stop entertaining her own and try to forget about them. “Connor… have you ever… wanted me?”

“I am not sure I understand.” He replied, furrowing his brow in slight confusion.

“Have you ever been attracted to me in a… how do I say this… in a physical manner? Do you ever want to… touch me or… do anything else…?”

“Oh… oh!” Connor’s eyes widened after quickly realizing exactly what Madeleine was asking of him. “Well, I… I, ah…” With his cheeks turning bright red he stuttered for a bit, then shyly came out with his confession. “Yes… at times I have. But… how do I say this? It is not only because I want to satisfy my own desires and needs. It is also because I want to satisfy whichever ones you have. If you want me to give you… pleasure… then I will gladly do it. All I want is to make sure you are happy.”

Connor shook his head. “I am not making any sense at all, am I?”

“No… that makes perfect sense.” Still flustered, Madeleine raised her hand and placed it on her warm cheek. “You always know the right things to say.”

Connor sighed, taking Madeleine’s hand. “Not always.” He lazily ran his thumb over her fingers before gently pulling her towards him so that their bodies were pressed against each other’s. While one arm wrapped around her waist, Madeleine rested her head near the crook of Connor’s neck, breathing in his unique yet comforting scent. It smelled of pine needles, rain, and smoke coming out of a stone fireplace. Along with his warmth and gentleness, it was one reason why she loved being so close to him.

In that instance, there were so many things Connor wanted to say to Madeleine. How much he loved her, how happy he felt whenever he was with her. Though instead of speaking, he brushed a few loose strands of dark wavy hair out of her eyes, pausing for a moment before kissing her. It was tender and slow, like most of their actions towards one another, with Madeleine leaving a smaller, sweeter kiss every time their faces briefly parted.

“Open your mouth a little bit…” Connor did exactly that. She continued kissing him in a much deeper manner than before while remembering to stay mindful of his own limits. After all, they were only getting started. In the end, it was just enough to make both Madeleine and Connor dizzy with anticipation for what was surely about to come next.

“Do…” She whispered, out of breath. “Do you want to go upstairs?”

Connor didn’t hesitate with his answer. “Yes,” he said, placing another kiss on her neck. As his lips found a more sensitive area, Madeleine moved her hands onto his shoulders and lightly gripped them every time she felt his tongue on her skin.

“Come on now,” she giggled. Connor smiled as he followed her out of the room, down the hallway, and into their bedchamber. He stayed behind Madeleine with one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. Leaving a trail of brief kisses along her neck, he then buried his face in her thick hair, waiting for Madeleine to make the next move.

She was pleased with the slow pace Connor was taking. However, she felt confident enough to push things a little further. Turning around, Madeleine took his hands and moved them to the buttons on the front of her dress. Connor looked at her, his eyes turning soft. Madeleine blushed so much she felt compelled to turn her gaze to the floor.

He was quick with his fingers; soon the entire dress was piled up around her ankles. He began loosening her corset and after it was off, she stood in front of him, wearing nothing but a pale undergarment that barely concealed her naked body. But just as Madeleine was about to slip out of it, Connor stopped her.

“No. Let me.” With that, he slowly guided her towards their bed. Madeleine lay on her back and watched as he untied the top, sliding the thin piece of clothing down low enough to expose her upper body. Connor marveled at everything with his eyes and hands: her warm breasts, the smoothness of her dark skin, and her soft belly.

“Is… is this alright?” Madeleine asked looking even more flustered. Connor leaned forward, gently cupping her face in both hands.

“You are so beautiful,” he said.

“As are you,” she replied bashfully. They kissed again as Madeleine ran her fingers through his long hair. She pulled his larger body close to hers; even through his shirt she could feel how warm he was. Once she eventually let go, Connor brought himself onto his knees and let his hands wander all over her voluminous hips and thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze. Madeleine laughed quietly, pleasantly surprised at how much he could tease her physically, as he removed the rest of the undergarment.

“What would you have me do?” Connor asked after tossing it off the bed.

“Whatever you think I will like,” she answered coyly. Upon hearing that, he carried on with his slow caresses all along Madeleine’s legs. One hand reached in between but stopped before he could go any further. Connor kissed her cheek and neck while murmuring something in Kanien’kéha, seemingly unaware that he was talking out loud.

“What was that?”

“I said that you are so soft and warm.” He said, sounding a little embarrassed for speaking his mind. He briefly glanced down at his hand on her bare groin. “If it hurts, tell me and I will stop.”

Madeleine nodded. Using two fingertips, Connor began rubbing them in circles on her sensitive clit.

She tried stifling her pleasured reactions for the time being, to save her energy, but once he moved onto stroking the outer folds of her pussy, she could no longer contain her moans. They started softly, barely any louder than a faint whisper, then he carefully slipped those two fingers inside of her and keeping quiet soon turned into a very difficult task.

Connor didn’t mind; he loved hearing those sounds from Madeleine. He loved watching her tremble in absolute delight, he loved listening to all her little satisfied gasps, and he loved giving small yet tender kisses every time he teased her swollen clit and wet pussy. His focus was completely and utterly on her.

In the middle of everything, Madeleine was able to briefly focus her mind on something else, much to her surprise. She thought back to one of the widow’s personal erotic stories and how descriptive she was when telling it. Madeleine did her best to remember all of it but only one element managed to stand out.

“Use…” She gasped, trying to put her request into spoken words as best she could. “Use your mouth… down there…”

Connor withdrew his fingers. Upon realizing what she had just said, Madeleine covered her face with both hands. “That did not sound right.” But Connor simply removed her hands and gave her another kiss.

“Of course,” he said in a low voice. Without another word, he slowly moved down Madeleine’s body, his lips touching her breasts, stomach, and thighs until his face was inches away from her groin. Connor looked up at Madeleine to make sure she was ready. Her eyes were half-lidded and with nearly every breath she seemed to also let out a quiet whimper. But she was more than ready, as was Connor.

He started off cautiously, much like before, by leaving gentle kisses on her clit. After gaining more confidence, he ran his tongue in a circular motion, making sure that every area of her pussy was given enough attention. When he was done with that, Connor took the wet, sensitive skin in his full lips and began sucking on it, letting go and pulling back only to do so again.

“Mhm-!” Madeleine pressed her lips together, trying to quiet even more cries of pleasure. As Connor continued to lick and suck at every sensitive spot, she placed one hand on his head, keeping it right where it was, while the other gripped the bed sheets tightly. For a moment she believed Connor had found every possible way to please her. That was before he used his fingers to gently spread the outer folds, giving him easier access to her clit.

Madeleine wanted to give him some guidance, or better yet some well-deserved praise, but all she could manage was an exasperated combination of English and French. Connor smiled against her skin and watched as her back arched.

“I… close… so close... ah-AH!” She said between quick, shallow breaths before it hit her faster than an oncoming wave. Madeleine’s body shook all over, her cries growing louder and louder. In a fit of ecstasy, she put both hands on Connor’s head and absentmindedly pushed his face in closer. Soon Madeleine was able to relax and let go, allowing him to kiss her lower belly before raising himself onto his knees.

While Connor looked down at her, wiping his lips clean of any cum, she weakly tugged at the waistline of his pants. “No, no, no, no.” He said as she brought her face close to his crotch. Grabbing her hand, he gently pushed her back against the bed. “You do not need to, not now. Perhaps another time when you are not so worn out.”

Connor was right; he did wear her out in the best possible way. Despite her heavy breathing and slight lightheadedness, Madeleine was completely at ease. “Come here,” she said with a tired yet genuine smile. Holding onto his wrist, she pulled Connor down so that his head was resting against her chest. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Nowhere.”

Madeleine kissed his forehead. “You are always full of surprises, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

“Would you like to take a bath together?”

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been (literally) years since I wrote smut but I promised I would write something sweet between Connor and my OC. If you have any questions about Madeleine, stop by aquilaofarkham.tumblr.com or discendo.tumblr.com c:


End file.
